


i think i know he don't love me

by littlemissmeggie



Series: let's get married and tick the boxes [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: A little angst, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, And Get A Little Drunk, Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink, Face-Fucking, Harry and Niall Golf, Las Vegas, Las Vegas Wedding, M/M, Rimming, Top!Harry, Tumblr Prompt, bottom!Niall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-05-31 23:08:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6491032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemissmeggie/pseuds/littlemissmeggie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry was drunk and pouty. Niall was just drunk. And somehow, Harry convinced Niall that it would be so romantic to get married in Las Vegas.<br/>Now Niall's freaking out but Harry doesn't seem too upset.</p><p> </p><p>or... Niall and Harry are oblivious idiots in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i think i know he don't love me

**Author's Note:**

> Written from this [prompt](http://takesmeunder.tumblr.com/post/141874570705/someone-talk-to-me-about-niall-and-harry-drunkenly):
> 
> someone talk to me about niall and harry drunkenly getting married in vegas. harry having a good laugh about it when he wakes up with niall beside him and niall’s been sat up chewing on his nails because /what the fuck have they done/  
> and harry maybe isn’t upset about it because he’s been flirting with niall since boot camp essentially and niall must have been feeling something to have married him, right? even when drunk?  
> niall’s horrified because he has no idea that harry has feelings for him. you see, harry flirts and he grabs niall’s dick on stage but he’s not a commitment kind of guy. niall may be a little too in love to be just another notch in harry’s bed post.  
> somehow harry convinces niall to fuck him (he cheats and uses his mouth, damn him) and then angst and sex and more angst and ‘wait you want an annulment?’ and ‘yes, harold it’s not like you actually wanted to marry me’ and a soft muttered ‘never thought you’d want to’ and tense silence followed by laughter and niall rolling his eyes and then confessions of love

“Niall!” Harry whispered drunkenly, his lips brushing the shell of Niall’s ear. “Ni! We should get married!”

Niall turned to Harry, eyes wide. “What?” he asked, unsure if he’d heard Harry correctly. To be fair, it was a little loud in the club.

“Let’s get married, Ni! Come on!” Harry giggled, kissing Niall’s cheek. “It’ll be so _romantic_!”

“Oh yeah, Haz. Nothing says ‘romantic’ like a spur-of-the-moment Vegas wedding.” Niall rolled his eyes and looked away from Harry. “Besides,” he added quietly, sounding a little dejected, “we’re not even, like, boyfriends or anything.”

Harry pouted and Niall decided it was time for another drink.

*******

A few hours and _many_ drinks later, Niall and Harry stood in the VIP reception area where they had checked in earlier that day. They’d learned that The Chapel at Planet Hollywood closed at 6pm, a discovery that deeply upset Harry. And when Harry was sad, Niall had an unsettlingly strong compulsion to do anything in his power to make Harry happy.

Even _begging_ the concierge to find a minister to officiate a wedding at 10:45pm.

Apparently, having the names Harry Styles and Niall Horan and being one half of One Direction meant that it wasn’t actually _that_ difficult of a task for the overly-enthusiastic concierge; she also managed to convince one of Planet Hollywood’s personal wedding coordinators to rush to the Clark County Marriage Bureau before they closed at midnight to get a marriage license.

*******

The ceremony was short and filled with half-slurred “I do’s.” When the minister asked them to exchange rings, Harry’s eyes widened almost comically and he said, pouting, a bit sad and genuinely apologetic, “Niall, I don’t- I don’t have a ring for you. I’ve ruined the whole thing!”

*******

They returned to their two bedroom suite after the ceremony, Harry leading Niall by the hand to his bed. He placed their marriage license on the nightstand, propping it against the lamp, a goofy smile on his face, before turning to Niall and wrapping his arms around the blonde’s small waist. Leaning down slightly, Harry touched his forehead to Niall’s, green eyes meeting blue, and placed a small kiss to the tip of Niall’s nose before pressing his lips to the smaller boy’s pretty pink mouth in a soft kiss. Harry’s eyes slipped shut as Niall hummed and melted into Harry, reaching up to twine his arms around Harry’s neck and weaving his fingers into the curly hair at the nape as if to make sure this was _real_ , because _God_ how long had he been dreaming about this. Again, Harry pressed his lips to Niall’s, deepening the kiss when he nipped Niall’s bottom lip gently a few times. They continued for a few minutes, sharing tender kisses that stayed almost innocent but promised so much more.

Eventually, Harry pulled away from the blonde, opening his eyes slowly. Niall stood stock-still as he watched Harry undress and flop down onto the bed, not moving until the lanky lad, now cuddled under the blankets, lifted the duvet and said warmly, “Come to bed, Ni.” He gave a small smile and Niall nodded dazedly before stripping down to his pants and plain white tee. The Irish boy crawled into the bed beside Harry, who smiled his enormous dimpled smile and whispered, “I’m little spoon.”

* * *

It was very late, or very early, depending on how he looked at it. It was half four in the morning and Niall was feeling a lot more sober and increasingly more panicked.

Since the break started, Niall and Harry had only seen each other a few times. They had texted each other constantly, messaging back and forth every day. And, of course, they’d called and Skyped at least a few times a week. But it wasn’t quite the same.

Harry came up with the idea of a short holiday, a chance to spend time together doing just NiallandHarry things. He’d suggested Las Vegas and Niall had eagerly agreed. So they’d booked a suite at the Planet Hollywood Resort & Casino, because “Golf _and_ Britney, Niall!”

The trip had started brilliantly; Harry and Niall had met at McCarran International Airport and were driven to Planet Hollywood, where they’d checked into their suite and made reservations for the golf course and an early dinner at Gordon Ramsay’s restaurant. After a round of golf, the boys had returned to their suite, showering and changing into clean clothes before making their way to BurGR for dinner. A few drinks at BurGR had turned into a few more at EXTRA Lounge and then a few more at Koi Lounge. There may also have been some day drinking, paired with the hot Las Vegas sun, while on the golf course but who was really paying attention?

And now Niall was here, sat leaning against the headboard in the dark hotel room, knees pulled to his chest, biting his fingernails and picking at the cuticles. With eyes wide and anxious, he watched Harry sleep peacefully beside him. What did they do? _What the fuck have we done?!_

Everything was _wrong_. Because now Harry and Niall were fucking _married_ and Niall was a little too in love with Harry to get out of this mess without a permanently broken heart.

* * *

When Harry woke up at half seven, the first thing he saw was their marriage license leaning against the lamp. His face broke into a wide smile. “It wasn’t a dream, then?” he asked brightly, rolling onto his back and turning his head to look at Niall.

Niall’s gaze moved down to where Harry lay on the bed beside him. “No,” he said shortly.

Harry’s smile grew even bigger, his eyes crinkling and his dimples impossibly deep. Harry laughed, vibrant and unrestrained. “Brilliant!” he said as his laugh faded into lighthearted giggles. He sounded so happy, so amused, and Niall felt like crying.

A few minutes passed in silence. “I didn’t have a ring,” Harry stated, sounding as though pieces of the night were coming back to him, eyes squinted and brows furrowed slightly in concentration.

“No,” Niall agreed quietly.

Harry closed his eyes. “I’ll get you one today,” he told Niall casually, reaching out lazily to grasp Niall’s calf with his big hand, rubbing his thumb up and down the flesh. “I think there’s a Tiffany’s at The Shops at Crystals. I want to go there anyway, stop in at Saint Laurent. Maybe Gucci too.”

“What?” Niall said. Harry opened his eyes and looked at Niall, noticing the mixture of confusion and dismay on the blonde’s face.

“You okay, Ni?” Harry asked, lifting his head off the pillow to better look at Niall.

“ _That’s_ what you think is the biggest problem in this whole… situation?” Niall asked, nervously flailing his hands about, voice shaking with the threat of tears. “That you didn’t have a ring?”

Harry quickly moved into a sitting position, mirroring Niall’s position against the headboard. “Niall, what’s wrong?”

“Nothing, Harry.” Niall sighed and rubbed his eyes.

“Did you even sleep, love?” Harry sounded concerned, voice slow and soft.

Niall shook his head and moved to stand up but, before he could leave the bed, Harry reached over and grabbed Niall’s wrist. “Stay here, Ni. Please?”

Niall closed his eyes in an attempt to keep the tears he could feel burning the back of his eyelids from leaking onto his cheeks; Harry was going to break his heart and he didn’t even know it.  

A few moments passed and then Niall said, so quietly Harry almost didn’t hear him, “Okay.”

Harry turned toward Niall and wrapped his arms around him in a hug. Instinctively, Niall tucked his face into Harry’s neck. Harry purred contentedly and whispered in Niall’s ear, “Let’s get some sleep, love.” He placed a kiss to the top of Niall’s head before pulling him down with a practiced ease into a sleepy cuddle, Niall’s head nestled under Harry’s chin and chest pressed to Harry’s bare torso, one hand tangled in a bit of Harry’s hair where it curled against his tattooed shoulder.

“I love you, Ni,” Harry murmured into Niall’s hair. Niall swore he could already feel his heart breaking.

Niall squeezed his eyes shut tight, feeling tears on his eyelashes, and he swallowed the lump in his suddenly dry throat. “I love you too, Haz.”

_Baby, go on, twist the knife._

* * *

Niall tried to sleep but the pain in his chest and the nausea in his stomach were making it nearly impossible.

Harry was acting as if this whole thing, their entire current predicament, was real. As if they were really married. Niall knew that, yes, according to the great state of Nevada, they _legally_ were married. But it wasn’t _real_ because Harry didn’t actually want to be married; Harry wasn’t really a long-term commitment type of guy.

And because Harry didn’t love Niall the same way Niall loved Harry.

They’d get up in a few hours and it would really sink in and Harry would come to his senses, which he currently seemed to be lacking, if his mention of buying Niall a fucking _wedding ring_ was anything to go by, and he would tell Niall that they’d made a mistake.  
  
And Niall would be broken, completely shattered.

Because Niall was so in love with Harry that it was almost ridiculous, really.

Sure, Harry had always done what Niall supposed could be considered flirting, though he knew it wasn’t. He messed around in interviews and on stage in ways that made Niall feel giddy and flustered yet ultimately sad and wistful at the end of the day, once he was alone with the knowledge that it was all just an act Harry put on for the interviewers and fans and not a reflection of any deeper feelings. They were best mates, questionably close at times, but nothing more. Even in instances when Harry was a bit more touchy-feely than usual, most often when they were both a bit pissed, Niall had made sure that nothing that could be considered much more than platonic happened; he didn’t want to be another meaningless notch in Harry’s proverbial bedpost, a drunken mistake.

Like he was now.

* * *

Harry lay with Niall, one arm tight around Niall’s lower back, his fingers slipped under the waistband of Niall’s pants and tracing small circles on the older boy’s hip. His ocean eyes were closed but Harry knew he wasn’t asleep yet.

Harry was perplexed. Niall seemed genuinely troubled and it was obvious he’d not slept at all after they got back to the suite. By the looks of his fingers, he’d been sat chewing at his nails the whole time. Never a good sign.

But Harry didn’t understand why Niall was so bothered; _he_ certainly wasn't upset. He’d basically been flirting with Niall since boot camp. And he’d basically been in love with Niall for the last three years. Maybe Niall was a little too oblivious for his own good but nobody else was because everyone else knew Harry was pretty gone for Niall.

Surely Niall’d felt _something_ when he said his “I do’s,” right? Yeah, he’d been drunk but so had Harry and he meant every “I do.” He may not vividly remember all of the ceremony but he knew he _meant_ it. After all, he’d been the one to propose the whole marriage thing. He’d known what he was doing then too.

Harry pulled Niall even closer to himself, nuzzling his face into the blond hair and closing his eyes. His breath evened out, slow and steady beneath Niall’s chest, and he fell back asleep.

* * *

Niall woke up, half on top of Harry with one leg between Harry’s much longer ones and Harry’s arms around his waist. Almost immediately, he became aware of Harry’s erection pressed insistently against his hip. Niall froze, unsure what to do; he wanted to get up, get away, but he didn’t want to wake Harry up. Before he could make a decision, however, he heard Harry’s soft, pleading voice. “Niall.” Niall’s eyes widened and the brunette continued, “Niall, please.” He exhaled roughly before saying, “I need you.”

Harry’s eyes were closed and Niall wasn’t sure if he was awake or talking in his sleep; he didn’t want to think about what the latter might imply. He made a small move in a careful attempt to free himself from Harry’s arms. Green eyes flashed open and Harry whined, “I _need_ you.”

Niall inhaled sharply and looked down at Harry from his position raised slightly above his chest.

“Ni, baby. _Please_ ,” Harry said, holding Niall’s gaze with his own. “I need you so bad.”

Niall tried to regulate his breathing. This was a dream, he was sure, because he’d had the same one dozens of times before; they were sometimes in his bedroom in the dream, though it was usually some nondescript hotel room when they’d been away from home too long and Niall’d almost forgot what his own room looked like.

“What do you…” Niall swallowed. “What do you need, Harry?” Niall asked, voice wavering. Maybe this wasn’t a dream because he always sounded very confident in his dreams.

“I need you. Inside me. Just… _please_ , baby.”

Niall wanted this. He’d wanted it for ages. _Bedpost_ , he reminded himself. He closed his eyes and shook his head.

His eyes flew back open seconds later when a hand on the back of his head pulled him down into a fierce kiss. Needy and wanting, wet with too much tongue, Harry pressed his mouth to Niall’s. It was sloppy and greedy and _perfect_. A wide hand smoothed down Niall’s back before stopping on his arse and pulling Niall further on top of Harry’s prostrated body, settling him so that he was straddling the lanky boy’s hips. Harry moaned into the blonde’s mouth, desperate, and tipped his hips up into Niall’s groin.

It was all so obscene and Niall’s brain short circuited, a recurring fantasy flashing into his mind, and suddenly all Niall wanted to do was suck Harry’s cock. It wasn’t proper sex, not really, but maybe it would satisfy Harry.

“Baby,” Harry whimpered and Niall pulled away from his mouth. His lips were red and so _so_ wet.

“I want,” Niall began, “I want to… suck your cock,” he stuttered out. If Harry was going to snap out of it soon, catch the first flight to LA or London, he may as well indulge in this one fantasy. He was going to end up with a broken heart anyway.

Harry let out what was probably the most erotic groan Niall had ever heard and then nodded his head eagerly, eyes fluttering shut. “Yes. _God yes_.”

Niall looked at Harry, a small flicker of uncertainty briefly crossing his face, before reaching down to palm Harry’s bulge, his fingers running along his fabric-covered length.

“Stop teasing,” Harry hissed. Niall dragged his eyes down the other boy’s body, seeing the precome already wetting Harry’s pants. Niall slipped his fingers into Harry’s tight boxers and pulled them down.

Niall had seen Harry’s dick before but never in this context. This was new and different and _intimate_. He blinked quickly a few times, lost in his head. Harry made a little sound of impatience and Niall was brought out of his thoughts.

Without further hesitation, Niall slid his hand up Harry’s thigh and grasped his cock. The brunette gave a grateful little sob. Niall leant forward and gave the tip a kitten lick before circling it with his tongue. He tasted Harry’s precome, sour and a little sweet, like Sour Patch Kids. He licked the tip a few more times and then slid his mouth down, taking in all but the last few inches, his hand covering what his mouth couldn’t. Harry’s hand flew down to the back of Niall’s head, fingers tangling in his hair. The older lad started to move up and down, sucking in his cheeks to create a bit of suction, tracing patterns along the shaft with his tongue.

Harry let out a deep moan. “Uhh, perfect little cocksucker,” he praised. “Just made for this.” Niall hummed around the dick in his mouth, whimpering at the praise.

“Mmmm. Love this, don’t you?” Harry continued. “You love my fat dick stretching out your pretty little lips.” Niall whimpered again and Harry tightened his grip on the blonde’s hair, forcing him down and shoving his full length into his mouth. Niall gagged and coughed a bit, drool sliding out the corners of his mouth and down his chin and tears on his cheeks. Harry held his head in place, rutting his hips up and fucking Niall’s face.

“God, you take it so well,” Harry growled and Niall couldn’t hold his orgasm back any longer. With Harry’s dick deep in his throat, he came in his pants, untouched. “I’m gonna come,” Harry warned. “You gonna swallow it, baby?”  

“Mm-hmm,” Niall moaned and he felt Harry’s cum filling his mouth. He pulled Niall off his cock and commanded simply, “Swallow.” Niall did as instructed, licking his lips, and was rewarded when Harry reached down and dragged the smaller lad up against him, propping himself up against the headboard with pillows behind his back, tucking Niall flush along his side.  

A few minutes passed in near silence, the only sound the two boys’ heavy breathing returning to a normal pace.

Finally, Harry reached down and placed two fingers under Niall’s jaw, tilting the tear-streaked face up toward his own. “You’re so beautiful, baby. So perfect,” Harry told him. “Such a pretty mouth.” He thumbed across Niall’s swollen pink lips. “And you’re all mine,” he finished, smirking smugly, seemingly pleased with his amazing good fortune.

Niall was well and truly fucked.

Because it was true; he _was_ Harry’s. He supposed he’d always been and would continue to be Harry’s even after Harry broke him and left him buried in his own heartache and pain.

But Harry wasn’t Niall’s. Of course not. Harry was nobody’s and never would be because Harry belonged only to himself.

* * *

Niall woke up a few hours later, though he didn’t remember falling asleep. He wished he could say he was surprised when he turned over to find Harry’s side of the bed empty and cold, but it was exactly what he had expected. He rolled over onto his stomach and pressed his face into the pillow. Tears came to his eyes again and, this time, he let them escape, crying silently into the pillowcase.

After about ten minutes, he turned onto his side and pushed himself into a sitting position, feet on the floor beside the bed. He rubbed his hands over his face and stood up. He needed to shower, pack and maybe get something to eat, and then check out of this stupid suite that Harry had insisted on booking. He’d take the next flight to Dublin, go to Mullingar to spend time with Bobby, and try to fix his broken heart.

He walked through the dark bedroom into the main lounge area, headed to the bathroom on the other side. As soon as he stepped into the lounge area, he stopped in his tracks.

“You didn’t leave,” he said to Harry, who was sprawled along one of the sofas watching CSI: on the large flat-screen television.

“No,” Harry agreed. He looked up and gave Niall a brilliant smile. “Well, I did pop out for a bit. Went to the Miracle Mile Shops. Lots of shops but nothing worthwhile.” He frowned, making a face that showed his disappointment with the mall’s variety of stores. “I got you a coffee at Starbucks,” he gestured to a paper cup on the coffee table, “but it’s gone cold by now. I didn’t want to wake you.”

Niall continued to look at Harry, completely dumbfounded. “But you didn’t _leave_ ,” he repeated.

“No. Of course I didn’t,” Harry scoffed, sounding almost offended and a little defensive. Then, a bit more kindly, he asked, “Why would I leave?”

Niall knew he needed to say something but he didn’t know how to answer. _Because we did a really dumb thing and now we both regret it_ , he thought. _Because you don’t love me_. Instead, he just stared dumbly at Harry.

Harry stood up and walked toward him, asking gently, “Ni, love, what’s wrong?”

 _Love_. Niall just shook his head and looked down at the floor. Harry’s arms wrapped around his shoulders comfortingly and Niall tucked his face down into Harry’s collarbone. “Niall,” he said lowly, “I would _never_ leave you. I _couldn’t_ ever leave you.” Niall shivered, Harry’s breath warm on his ear.

“Haz,” Niall started, lifting his face to Harry’s, but before he could think of anything to say, he was cut off when Harry pressed his mouth to Niall’s in a soft, tender kiss. A hand cupped the side of his face, thumb drawing patterns on his jaw. The kiss was slow and sweet, nothing like the one that morning, though equally perfect. Harry licked along Niall’s lips and Niall opened his mouth a bit, allowing Harry’s tongue to slip inside. Niall could taste the iced mocha latte on Harry’s lips and tongue. They continued, pressing their lips together in a gentle kiss, neither fighting for dominance.

Niall broke the kiss first, looking at where his hands were fisted in Harry’s ridiculous half-buttoned button-down shirt. “Harry,” he exhaled, “what is this?”

Harry pulled back slightly but kept his hands on Niall’s waist and cheek. “This is a thank you for before,” Harry smiled cheekily, touching his forehead to Niall’s, “best blowie I’ve ever had.” Niall blushed cherry red and Harry chuckled. “You cheated though.” Niall’s brows wrinkled in confusion. “You were meant to fuck me, Ni. I should punish you, really.”

Niall looked up, wide-eyed. He’d never heard Harry’s voice so deep and seductive and _stern_.

“Or should I reward you for being such a good boy?” Harry asked. Niall was speechless and so _so_ turned on.

Niall choked on his breath.

Harry moved one of his long legs between Niall’s, pressing his thigh against the blonde’s fattening cock, and Niall began to grind down, craving friction. Harry’s large palms grasped Niall’s arse and he leant down, kissing along the column of Niall’s pale throat. Niall started panting, letting out adorable little whimpers that Harry wanted to remember forever. The taller lad lifted him up, hands under Niall’s arse, and wrapped his thin legs around Harry’s slim waist. Carefully, Harry carried Niall toward the bedroom, muttering roughly, “Gonna show you what good boys get, baby.” He lifted his lips from Niall’s neck, instead nibbling on his earlobe. “Daddy’s gonna take such good care of you.” Niall choked out a moan.

They made their way into the bedroom and Harry dropped Niall onto the bed. “Strip,” Harry demanded. Niall pulled his tee off over his head and looked up at Harry shyly. “Pants too,” Harry said sternly. With nervous fingers, Niall removed his tight boxers and dropped them on the bed behind him.

“Hmmm,” Harry hummed, pleased. “Let me see you. Kneel.”

Niall knelt up on the bed and Harry studied him hungrily. Niall blushed, a rosy pink that spread from his cheeks down to his chest. “Oh, baby. You’re so beautiful,” Harry sighed. “Come here.”

Niall knee-crawled over to the edge of the bed where Harry still stood and looked up at the brunette from under his lashes.

“Oh,” Harry groaned, “What am I gonna do to you?” He reached over and wrapped his long fingers around the back of Niall’s neck, thumb pushing the pale face up and pressing into his throat just enough to make it a touch difficult for Niall to breath fully. Niall’s eyelids fluttered shut with a whine. “You _like_ that,” Harry stated matter-of-factly. “That’s good to know.”

He removed his hand from Niall’s neck and smacked his pink-tinged cheek, not a proper slap, not hard enough to even sting, just a test. Niall’s eyes fluttered again and Harry sneered, “You liked that too, didn’t you?” He appraised Niall for a minute.

“Hands and knees.” Niall turned to face the headboard and fell to his hands and knees immediately. “Good boy,” Harry groaned and added lowly, “Gonna eat you out.”

Niall let out a deep moan and dropped his head between his arms. Nothing happened for a minute and Niall, hard between his knees and leaking precome, looked impatiently over his shoulder. He caught sight of Harry stripping off his pants and dropped his head back down. The bed dipped as Harry climbed on and then his big, warm hands cupped Niall’s arse cheeks. A thumb rubbed lightly over Niall’s exposed hole, pressing down momentarily before it was replaced with Harry’s tongue. He licked over the tight hole in broad stripes, getting Niall wet and slippery, before pointing his tongue and working it into Niall. “Taste so good, baby. I could eat you out all day.”

A few minutes passed, Harry working Niall into sheer madness with his mouth, and then Harry pulled away. He leant over Niall, grabbing something from the nightstand. Harry’s mouth soon returned to Niall’s arse, pressing kisses to his arse cheeks, and a lubed finger circled Niall’s hole before pressing in slowly to the first knuckle. “Ahhh,” Niall moaned, hoarse and rough, and Harry smirked, pulling back and placing his other hand on Niall’s arse, pulling his cheeks apart to get a good look at where his finger entered Niall. He wiggled the first finger in the rest of the way, maddeningly slowly.

“God, you’re tight, Ni!” Harry growled, voice gravelly. “Almost like it’s your first time.”

Harry stilled and looked down at Niall, spread out beneath him. Realisation dawned on him and he was staggered. If his assumption was correct, this _was_ Niall’s first time. _Oh my God._

“Oh baby,” Harry cooed. “Daddy’s gonna be so good to you.”

Niall was a mess. He couldn’t remember _ever_ being so turned on in his life. His mind and body were so overwhelmed with his arousal that he couldn’t even think about how emotionally devastated he would be after this was over, after the fog around his brain cleared.

“Can you take another finger, baby?” he heard Harry ask him.

Niall whimpered softly. “I- I think so.” He nodded his head frantically. “Yes.” Harry pressed a second finger in, slowly easing it in beside the first. He waited a moment, letting Niall adjust, before moving them slowly in and out of Niall’s loosening hole. He scissored the two fingers, opening Niall up a bit more. To his surprise, Niall moaned and then pleaded, “I can take another finger, Daddy.” If Harry wasn’t hard already, that simple sentence would have done it for him. Harry ran his free hand over Niall’s little arse and the curve of his lower back, skin smooth and soft under his fingers. He moved his hand around to pull on Niall’s neglected dick a few times, distracting him a bit as he pressed a third finger in. He pumped all three fingers in and out, quickening the pace over the span of several minutes.

Once Harry felt Niall was ready to take him, he removed his fingers and wiped them on Niall’s discarded underpants. Harry reached over to the nightstand again; Niall saw the condom in his hand as he leant back. “You don’t- you don’t need that. I mean, if you’re clean,” Niall stuttered out. “Because, you know, I- I am.” Harry growled and leant down, molding his body along the slope of Niall’s back and placing a few soft kisses to the blonde’s shoulders and neck.

“Turn over, love. On your back,” Harry said sweetly. “I want to see your pretty face while I make love to you.” Niall’s eyes rolled closed and he shivered, exhaling shakily. He pushed himself off his hands and knees and onto his back, legs falling wide. Harry moved toward the pretty boy beneath him, bending down to kiss his lips in a passionate yet gentle kiss.

“Baby,” Harry whispered against Niall’s lips, “promise you’ll tell me if it hurts or it’s too much, yeah?”

Niall nodded and whispered back, “Okay, Daddy. I promise.”

“Oh! Baby boy,” Harry sighed as he lubed his cock and spread a little more around Niall’s open hole, slipping a finger back in for a minute. He lined himself up and pressed the head to Niall’s stretched opening, slowly easing past the ring of tight muscle.

“Oooohhh! Daddy, Daddy, Daddy!” Niall mumbled almost incoherently, head moving side to side on the bed. Harry stilled, waiting for Niall to adjust, asking if he was ready. “Yes, please! More!” Niall answered eagerly. Harry pressed in more, inch by torturous inch. After what felt like eternity to both lads, Harry was fully sheathed. Niall sighed breathily and Harry groaned, long and deep.

“Baby, baby, Ni, fuck! You feel amazing,” Harry babbled. He pulled out a few inches and pressed back in. He began to rock in and out, creating a fast but gentle rhythm. Niall began to pant, the stretch feeling absolutely exquisite, loving how Harry filled him so well. It was better than he’d ever imagined.

“Do you like that, baby? Does Daddy make you feel full?”

“Oh yes!” Niall whined. “Oh yes, so full!”

“Ni, baby, I’m not gonna last much longer,” Harry said. “Do you think you can come untouched for me, baby? Like you did this morning?”

Niall whimpered and made a simple request. “Harder!” Harry grabbed onto Niall’s hips and moved faster, harder, just as the blonde angel under him had requested. With a few more quick thrusts, Niall tightened around Harry’s cock even more and came with a stifled cry, eyes screwing closed, the most beautiful face Harry had ever seen. The feel of Niall clenching impossibly tight around him pushed Harry over the edge and he came, filling Niall with his hot cum.

Harry pulled his softening dick out and bent down again, kissing Niall so sweetly it was almost painful. “Oh, Ni. Baby,” Harry whispered into Niall’s ear. He pulled back as Niall’s legs fell open, seeing his cum leaking out of Niall’s gaping hole onto the sheets. He bit his lip and willed himself not to get hard from that sight alone.

“I’ll be right back, love,” Harry said, running a hand up Niall’s thin leg, stopping at his scarred knee. He looked again at the cum dripping down Niall’s arse and stood up, walking across the room. He returned a minute later with a damp flannel and was startled to find Niall crying.

“Love, what’s wrong?” Harry asked quickly, sounding anxious. “Did I hurt you?” He cleaned Niall as best as he could, wiping his cum off his tummy and dabbing at the cum and lube between Niall’s legs, and then cleaning himself.

Niall didn’t answer, just continued to cry silently. Harry climbed into the bed beside him, pulling him flush against his front, Niall’s face against his chest. He felt his tears wetting his bare skin. “Love?” Harry said. “Ni, you have to tell me what’s wrong.” He brushed his fingertips along Niall’s spine, feeling him shiver against him.

“It didn’t mean anything,” Niall choked out weakly.

“What didn’t?” Harry asked quietly.

“This. Everything.”

Harry was crestfallen. It felt as if he’d been punched in the stomach and his chest tightened up. This most certainly _had_ meant something. It had meant _everything_ to him. _Niall_ meant everything to him.

But it obviously hadn’t meant anything to Niall. It was achingly apparent to Harry that Niall regretted it, though he wasn’t sure what aspect Niall regretted the most. Did he regret losing his virginity? Did he regret having sex with Harry? Or, the one that hurt the most to think about, did he regret losing his virginity to Harry? He wanted to ask, wanted to know, but he didn’t think he could handle the inevitable heartbreak that would come with the answer.

Niall’s crying finally settled down after about twenty minutes. Harry thought he’d fallen asleep until he said faintly, almost monotone, “I want an annulment.”

Harry’s breath caught in his throat and he pulled away from Niall, pushing himself back on the bed so he could look at the Irish boy. “Wait, you want an annulment?”

Niall sat up too, wiping angrily at the tears on his face, and replied sharply, “Yes, Harold. It’s not like you actually wanted to marry me.” There was a pause and then a softly muttered, “Never thought you’d want to.”

A tense silence fell over the room, the suite, the entire fucking city. It was broken moments later by Harry’s sudden laugh. Niall looked at Harry as if he’d gone mad. “Ni, love,” Harry said once he’d calmed down a bit, “you’re probably the most oblivious person ever.”

Niall glared at Harry and rolled his eyes. “And why’s that, Haz?” he asked, obvious annoyance lacing his voice.

“Because, Niall, I love you and I never thought you’d ever have feelings for me. Ever. I had to be pissed in Las Vegas to make the first move, for Christ’s sake!”

Silence again and then Niall laughed, joyful and boisterous. “Go big or go home, eh?” he chuckled. “Quite the first move, Haz, proposing marriage. A bit backwards, innit?” Harry smiled and joined Niall, laughing so hard his sides hurt and he couldn’t breath.

They finally settled down, catching their breath. Niall reached over and took Harry’s hands in his own. “Harry, pet, I’ve been in love with you since boot camp. You’re beautiful, inside and out, the kindest person I’ve ever met in my whole life. You’re like this- this peaceful strength inside of me, the will to carry on when things are difficult, to live life to it’s fullest. You’re the reason I try to be the best person I can be, the reason I try not to let other people’s opinions affect who I am and how I live my life.” Niall exhaled. “I admire you and I trust you and I love you and I’m really bad with words so this was probably the most cliche, unromantic thing you’ve ever heard,” Niall finished lamely.

“Don’t be a twat, Ni.” Harry gave a watery giggle and Niall looked over to see tears on his cheeks. “That was probably the most beautiful thing I’ve ever heard.” He lifted one of his hands out of Niall’s and moved it to the side of the blonde’s face, thumbing over his flushed cheek. “I can’t even compete with it. All I know is that you’re the bloody sun. And the moon. Everything. You’re everything to me, love. You light up my life with your smile and your perfect eyes and your laugh. _God_ , your laugh! You’re just the most positive person I know and you make me happy to be alive. You laugh at my jokes even though they’re not funny! And I’m in love with you too.” He laughed and added, “I’m so happy you married me last night. You have no bloody idea!”

“Pet?”

“Yes, love?”

“Shut up and just kiss me.”

* * *

Niall sat in bed between Harry’s legs, back pressed to his tattooed chest, and held a cup of tea in his hand. Harry had one arm wrapped around Niall’s waist, the other rested on top of his bent knee, a steaming cup of tea in his hand as well.

They’d called room service not long before, ordering sandwiches and tea, which they sat in bed eating. A CSI: marathon played on the flat-screen television that was mounted on the wall opposite the bed. Harry kept leaning forward to press kisses to Niall’s shoulders, neck, and ears.

“Love,” Harry said, pressing his nose to the sensitive skin behind Niall’s ear, “let’s get rings tomorrow. Do it proper.”

Niall purred contentedly and sipped his tea. “Suppose we should tell our families too. Skype them or something,” he said lazily, tipping his head back against Harry’s shoulder. “Bobby will be so happy.” He grinned widely. “Been calling you my ‘special friend’ for ages.”

Harry smiled and drank some tea before leaning in to kiss Niall chastely. “Such a smart man.”

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fic and i had a lot of fun writing it! i hope you enjoy it. find me on [tumblr](http://littlemissmeggie.tumblr.com) and say hi!
> 
> p.s.- thanks to fairynarrytale for encouraging me to write this and giving it her approval before i posted it! xo


End file.
